Balançoire
by Asrial
Summary: Camus est le saint des glaces, Milo, un saint tout feu tout flamme. ils sont deux fait un. Rien ne pourra les séparer. Jamais. deathFic


Balançoire

Ouik

Ouik

Ouik

Ouik

C'est ce son grinçant et répétitif, presque hypnotique, qui reste mon premier souvenir conscient.

J'étais tout petit, à peine trois ou quatre ans.

J'étais seul dans le jardin.

J'étais souvent seul.

Les autres enfants avaient peur de moi.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils me reprochaient.

Les adultes eux m'adoraient.

J'étais calme et tranquille, je ne faisais pas de bruit, je lisais mes livres et je jouais sur la balançoire.

Jamais les adultes n'avaient à s'occuper de moi.

Ouik

Klong

Ouik

Klong

Ouik

Klong

Ouik.

Je relevais les yeux sur le haut de la balançoire sans comprendre d'où venait se bruit que je ne connaissais pas.

Je retins un sursaut malgré mon jeune âge.

L'homme devant moi me fit plisser les yeux.

Il brillait, comme une flamme.

Il se décala sur la droite pour se mettre à l'ombre de l'arbre.

La lueur qui l'entourait disparu pour que je puisse voir qu'il était habillé tout en doré.

Une armure.

Je le fixais avec un rien de fascination.

Comme ceux de tous les enfants, mes livres étaient pleins de chevaliers, de dragons et de dames en détresse, même si je me demandais toujours à quoi les princesses pouvaient servir. Elles étaient toutes assez stupides pour se faire capturer et ne savaient que geindre et ennuyer de pauvres garçons qui devaient même leur vie en jeu pour sauver la leur.

_"- Vous êtes un chevalier ?"_

L'homme parut surprit.

Non que je sache qu'il était chevalier, mais parce que j'avais parlé par l'esprit.

A l'époque, je ne parlais pas encore avec ma voix physique.

Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

Il n'y avait personne pour m'écouter alors pourquoi parler ?

Mes camarades me craignaient aussi pour ça. Je sais qu'ils me traitaient d'idiot, de débile ou d'attardés…

Enfin… Les nouveaux le faisaient.

Très vite, ils arrêtaient.

Il finissait toujours par leur arriver quelque chose sans que quiconque puisse l'expliquer.

Certain glissaient sur des plaques de glace au milieu de la cuisine surchauffée.  
Quand ils essayaient d'expliquer, la glace avait fondu et il n'en restait pas même une flaque ou simplement un résidu de calcaire.

Parfois, ils glissaient dans les escaliers ou se réveillaient avec des bleus sur tout le corps.

Tous savaient que c'était moi.

Pas plus qu'eux je ne savais comment je faisais.  
Mais je savais aussi que c'était moi.

L'homme, le chevalier, tendit une main vers moi.

Il était étrange.

Ses cheveux étaient longs, très longs.

Nattés, ils lui arrivaient aux mollets.

Ils étaient gris aussi. D'un gris presque blancs. Au soleil, ils scintillaient comme de l'argent polis.

"- Je suis Cristal…. Viens avec moi Gabriel."

Sans savoir pourquoi, je pris sa main.

J'entendis les cris des surveillants quand je le suivais hors du jardin de l'orphelinat.

Puis soudain, nous ne fûmes plus en France, mais dans un autre lieu. Une montagne.

"- Nous sommes aux Sanctuaire d'Athéna."

Je ne remis pas ses paroles en doute, pas plus que je ne piquais une crise, quel qu'elle soit.

Cristal parut surprit encore une fois.

S'attendait-il à ce que je pleure, je crie ou que je me débatte ?

Pourquoi faire ?

J'étais un enfant de quatre ans dans un lieu qui m'était inconnu avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas plus mais que j'avais suivit de mon plein gré parce que je savais que c'était bien, nécessaire.

Lentement, il me fit monter tout en haut de la montagne en montant de grands escaliers.  
Très vite, je m'épuisais mais n'en montrait rien. Tout au moins, le moins possible pour un bambin de quatre ans.

Lorsque nous passâmes dans la maison du Verseau, je souris pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Gabriel ?"

Je lâchais la main de Cristal.

Il ne chercha pas à me retenir.  
De toute façon, qui étais-je pour échapper à un chevalier mercenaire ?

Sans connaître mon chemin, je trouvais sans erreur l'appartement du maître des lieux.

Vide bien sur.

Le précédent Verseau était mort plus de vingt ans auparavant.

Chaque meuble était couvert d'un drap blanc, grisé par la poussière.

Et au milieu de la pièce…  
Je me tournais vers Cristal, un sourcil haussé en une question muette.

Cela le fit sourire.

Malgré mon jeune age, il sentait déjà tout ce qui ferait de moi un chevalier des glaces.

"- C'est l'armure d'or du Verseau…Et la raison de ta présence ici… je vais t'entraîner. Et quand le moment sera venu, tu la porteras et tu protégeras Athéna. Tu souffriras, tu mourras pour elle et même ta mort ne sera pas un soulagement pour ton âme. Ainsi est la vie et la mort des chevaliers d'Athéna."

Il y avait un rien d'aigreur et de mépris dans ses paroles que je ne compris que plus tard, bien plus tard, lorsque Cristal mourut en mission. Cristal n'était pas un chevalier d'Athéna. Bien qu'il travaille pour le Sanctuaire, il n'était qu'un mercenaire, comme bien d'autres, derniers reliefs de Sanctuaires et de Dieux massacrés lors de guerres ultérieur. Cristal travaillait pour le Sanctuaire, mais il n'avait droit à rien qui en vienne. L'armure de Cristal ne serait-elle pas venue a lui par sa lignée qu'il aurait pu être le Verseau. Nombreuses sont les armures solitaires à ainsi se passer de main en main, de père en fils, de parent en rejeton…. Cristal en fait partie.

J'étais trop jeune pour m'en inquiéter.

Curieux comme rarement, je m'approchais de la grosse boite dorée pour poser mes mains dessus.

Une douce chaleur m'enveloppa.

Une chaleur a la fois brûlante et glacée, mais jamais désagréable.

Lorsque je lâchais le coffret, Cristal me souriait doucement.

Je réalisais que l'armure du Verseau me couvrait.

Bien sûr, je n'étais pas encore un chevalier, mais c'était une promesse entre elle et moi.

Elle me quitta puis je repris la main de mon maître.

Il me guida jusqu'au dernier temple pour me présenter au pope.

Je garde du Shion de l'époque un souvenir à la fois poignant et triste.

Un vieillard fatigué et fragile, les yeux emplis de douleur qui berçait dans ses bras un petit garçon de mon âge qui dormait.

Malgré la tristesse qui l'entourait, je sentais son amour pour le petit enfant.

"- Grand Pope… Voici Gabriel. L'armure du Verseau l'a choisit…"

Le pope m'a regardé.

Son regard violet me transperça jusqu'à l'âme.

Il y avait tant de désespoir dans ses yeux résignés, tant d'angoisse aussi.

"- Occupe toi bien de lui, Cristal…"

"- Bien sur grand pope…"

Nous sommes sortit du Temple.

"- Il est malheureux."

Cristal me fixa avec surprise.  
C'était la première fois que je parlais à voix haute mais la douleur de ce vieillard m'avait tellement remué que j'avais besoin d'exprimer mon angoisse.

"- Oui… Tu as vu le petit garçon dans ses bras ? C'est Mu, son élève. Il est comme son fils. Comme tu es le mien à présent… Et Mu est très très malade. Il va peut-être mourir et le pope ne sait pas quoi faire pour le sauver."

Je penchais la tête sur le côté.

Les grands n'étaient-ils pas sensés tout savoir et pouvoir protéger les enfants de tout ?

"- Mu est comme le grand pope, un Atlante. Ils ne sont pas humains. Il est fréquent que les petits Atlante meurent sans raison pendant l'enfance…. Peut-être que Mu vivra, peut-être pas…."

A présent, vingt ans plus tard, je sais ce qui a sauvé Mu comme je sais ce qui a manqué le tuer. Les Atlantes sont des créatures de "meute" à défaut d'un autre terme. Un enfant Atlante ne peut vivre sans avoir un "dominant" pour l'ancrer à la vie le temps qu'ils soient assez forts pour vivre seul. Lorsque Saga se lia à lui, Mu se rétablit en quelques heures. Il a eut de la chance. Rare sont les jeunes Atlantes à trouver leur moitié de nos jours…. Kiki aussi a faillit mourir l'année de ses neufs ans. Si Shiryu n'était pas venu au Sanctuaire en catastrophe parce qu'il "savait" qu'il devait y venir, l'élève de Mu serait mort lui aussi. Cette "maladie" peut se déclarer n'importe quand entre la naissance et l'adolescence du jeune Atlante. Certains meurent même avant leur naissance.  
Les Atlantes sont une race mourante…

Je suivis Cristal vers la maison du Verseau.

Nous y sommes restés quelques semaines, le temps pour moi d'apprendre le grec et le russe en plus de ma langue maternelle. Cristal fit venir son fils qui serait mon élève plus tard et son successeur. Il était un tout jeune nourrisson à l'époque.

J'apprenais à lire correctement et à écrire. J'appris à compter et commençais à me renforcer physiquement.

Mais je ne parlais pas.

Cristal me comprenait.

Pourquoi me fatiguer ? J'aimais le silence. Le silence était pour moi comme une couverture protectrice entre les autres et mon esprit fragile.

Machinalement, sans même que Cristal ai eut besoin de me forcer, je commençais à me distancier des émotions humaines.

Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de m'y vautrer.

La douleur et l'angoisse de Shion m'avaient fait forte impression. Si forte que je me réveillais parfois la nuit avec l'impression d'être étouffé par toutes les émotions du Sanctuaire.

Je n'en parlais pas à Cristal.

Il me fallut des années pour comprendre qu'elles n'étaient pas un effet de mon imagination mais que je les ressentais réellement.

J'étais…je suis…un empathe.

Pendant des semaines, j'oscillais sur les émotions des autres.

Joie…peine…plaisir….douleur….passion….angoisse….

Avant….Arrière…Avant….Arrière….

J'entendais presque le grincement familier de la balançoire lorsque je glissais la nuit dans le sommeil et les émotions des autres.

Je vivais leurs rêves, j'apprenais à travers eux.

Le jour, j'apprenais à me protéger derrière un mur impénétrable que j'avais déjà commencé à bâtir lorsque j'étais encore dans mon orphelinat.

La nuit, je volais d'esprit en esprit, d'émotion en sensation, de chevalier en chevalier.

Chaque émotion à pour moi un goût et une couleur particulière.

La colère à un goût amer et souvent rouge. L'amour est doré comme un soleil avec un goût de sucre, l'angoisse est marron et sableuse….

Les humains aussi on chacun un goût, une odeur, une couleur…

Cristal était bleu / blanc / poivré.

Shion est rouge sang / acide.

Mu, rose et mentholé…

Chaque nuit, je découvrais de nouvelles sensations, de nouveau membre du sanctuaire.

Jusqu'à ce que je le touche.

Je rencontrais d'abord ses rêves, emplis de courses freinés, d'entraînements exigeants et de chaleur écrasante.

J'appris ensuite qu'il était loin, bien loin du Sanctuaire.

Je n'ai jamais comprit comment du haut de mes cinq ans, j'ai pu toucher une présence aussi loin.

Il m'avait attiré sans ses rêves comme un petit garçon se jette dans les bras de sa mère pour lui dire bonjour en se propulsant du fin fond de la cours.

Il était doré, doux comme de la soie, avec un soupçon de menthe mêlée de caramel et de pomme d'api.

Il s'appelait Milo.

Il avait cinq ans comme moi.

Et il était le futur Scorpion.

Nuit après nuit, nous nous retrouvions.

Chaque jour, nous nous dépêchions de finir notre entraînement.

Nous avions hâte de nous coucher.

Petit à petit, ses rêves devinrent mes rêves, ses pensées mes pensées.

D'abord il ne fut pour moi que sensation, puis cette lueur dorée avant de devenir un petit garçon aux yeux outremer et aux cheveux bleu violet.

Pour lui j'étais argenté, froid comme la neige avec un goût d'eau fraîche issue d'un torrent. Du genre de celle qui vous donne des frissons dans le dos lorsqu'on se met à quatre pattes au bord d'une rivière pour boire après une randonnée en montagne.

Dans nos rêves, nous jouions ensembles, nous partagions nos connaissances et nos apprentissages.

A travers moi, Milo apprit à lire, écrire et compter en moins d'une semaine, renversant son maître pour le compte, lui qui n'avait jamais réussit à le tenir assit devant une ardoise plus de deux minutes.

A travers Milo j'appris à piéger des oiseaux, à pêcher des poissons, à jouer aux billes et à apprivoiser des scorpions ainsi qu'à les mettre dans la culotte des filles.

Lorsque nous eûmes six ans, j'appris à lancer la scarlet needle pendant que j'apprenais à Milo à paralyser par l'esprit un adversaire. Il m'apprit à me téléporter, je lui appris à lancer la poussière de diamant….

Bien sur, nous ne passions pas notre temps qu'à apprendre l'un de l'autre.

Nous jouions aussi beaucoup.

Dans la journée, j'étais un petit garçon froid et distant. Un parfait petit verseau miniature.

Dans nos rêves, nous courrions dans les champs de fleur d'Aphrodite qui ne nous blessaient pas, nous nagions dans les torrents ou dans la mer, nous explorions des galions engloutis découverts dans des livres ou nous marchions sur la lune à la recherche d'extra terrestres aux grand yeux en amande….

Puis j'eux sept ans.

L'armure du verseau vint à moi pour de bon.

Je prêtais serment à Athéna puis m'installait définitivement dans la maison du Verseau.

Je n'avais même pas réellement réalisé le temps passé à l'Isba avec Cristal et son fils.

Quelques semaines plus tard, je sus qu'il était là.

Je dévalais les marches qui me séparaient des arènes pour le voir, mon Milo…

Il se figea en me voyant.

Nous nous connaissions même si nous ne nous étions jamais vu.

Son maître le poussa en avant.

Mon scorpion le foudroya du regard avant de s'approcher de moi.

Enfin, nous nous touchions.

Main dans la main, paume sur paume, yeux dans les yeux….

Nous sommes restés longtemps ainsi, immobiles, noyés dans le cœur de l'autre sans réaliser que nos cosmos se touchaient, s'accordaient comme des notes de musiques…  
J'étais un do, solide et calme.  
Milo était un fa dièse, plus haut, fantasque et mutin.

Lorsque nous nous sommes touchés, nous sommes devenu un accord complet.

Plus qu'un gamme, un accord complet qui nous apaisa le cœur.

Là ou nous avions été un et un, nous n'étions pas deux, nous étions toujours un. Mais un plus large, plus sensible et plus puissant que nous aurions pu être à deux.

Notre cosmos s'accordait au point de se compléter comme deux mains qui s'étreignent, deux corps qui s'aiment…

Shion nous sépara en douceur.

Il ne força pas.

Je lâchais Milo qui me sourit.

Nous n'avions pas échangé un mot.

Le pope soupira doucement.

Je ne savais pas qu'à l'époque il revivait à travers nous la même union qu'il avait vécut des siècles plus tôt avec un noble espagnol.

Le soir même, Milo prêta serment et rejoint la liste des chevaliers d'or.

Puis Saga tua Shion.

Pendant près de sept ans, Milo et moi avons vécut notre vie au Sanctuaire, sans vraiment nous en faire, sans vraiment nous soucier de la disparition, plutôt, du changement de Shion.

Je savais, mais je ne dis rien.

Le bleu acier avait remplacé le rouge sang dans les rêves du pope et le désert avait envahit la maison des gémeaux où brûlait jusque là le noir rougeoyant de l'acier en fusion.

J'étais trop occupé à grandir et à parfaire mon art et ma culture.

Milo était trop occupé à grandir et à parfaire son art de faire des bêtises.

Nous aimions nous ?

La question ne se pose pas.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous aimer.

Nous étions…nous sommes deux fait un.

Je suis lui et il est moi.

Je suis un scorpion en armure de Verseau comme il est un Verseau en armure de Scorpion.

J'en ai discuté avec Shion.  
Nous sommes une anomalie comme il en arrive parfois.

Lui-même en était une avec El Cid.

Les années passèrent.

Cristal mourut.

Je pris en charge son fils et l'élevait pour en faire le nouveau chevalier de Cristal.

Le pope me confia un petit bâtard de russe et de japonais ainsi qu'un finlandais.

Le premier tua le second avant de prendre l'armure du Cygne.

Puis la première guerre balaya de la main la félicité qui était la mienne…La nôtre…

Je mourus pour mon élève, laissant ma moitié, seul, le cœur et l'âme en miette.

Encore maintenant, je ne sais ce qu'y m'a prit;

Encore maintenant, je peine à comprendre pourquoi j'ai agit ainsi.

J'étais et je suis toujours le serviteur de ma déesse…Cela seul explique mon geste….

Je restais sur le bord du Styx, incapable de monter dans la barque de Charon avec mes frères.

Je restais là, immobile, sans repos, à l'attendre…

Mais l'attente n'était pas douloureuse.

Il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour le sentir là, près de moi….

Il me suffisait de penser à toi pour rejoindre tes rêves…  
Ai-je réussit à adoucir ta douleur ? Je l'espère…  
Puis les Juges vinrent, accompagné de Shion.

Son corps n'était plus celui d'un vieillard malade et fatigué mais celui d'un adolescent en pleine santé.

Alors que Saga, Shura, Dm et Aphrodite peinèrent à le reconnaître, je n'eux aucune peine à sentir sa couleur rouge sang, son goût acide….

Je mis un genou à terre.  
Quoi qu'il demande, j'obéirai….

Nous revînmes à la vie et au combat pour tuer nos frères et Athéna.

Seul le devoir me contrôlait.

Seul le devoir me permettait de me dresser face à la moitié de mon âme…

Je mourrais encore…  
Cette fois, tu me rejoins.

Ensemble, nous sommes monté dans la barque de Charon pour le Cocyte.

Nous étions ensemble et même la brûlure de la glace ne pouvait nous atteindre.

Une dernière fois, sur l'appel d'Athéna, nous nous levâmes encore.

Une dernière fois….

Puis, la glace nous reprit….tous….

Avant de sombrer, je senti mes frères, nos frères….

Nos consciences se touchèrent avant de sombrer encore.

Je rêvais… Nous rêvions….

Nous rêvons…Ensembles….

Nous sommes deux enfants qui courent dans les jardins du Sanctuaire.

Nous sommes deux adolescents échangeant leur premier baiser.

Nous sommes deux jeunes hommes partageant leur première étreinte.

Nous sommes deux, mais nous sommes un…

Les Chevaliers d'Athéna sont fait pour être seul.

Parfois, juste parfois, tous les liens arrachés aux cœurs des chevaliers se concentre en un seul couple d'individus.

Parfois, juste parfois, ils en prennent conscience et deviennent un.

Parfois, juste parfois, un de ces couples parvient à survivre à cette union.

Et parfois, juste parfois, ils acceptent de vivre ce lien jusqu'à ce qu'il les consume.

Et une fois de temps en temps, quand toutes ces conditions sont remplies, ce lien est assez fort pour transcender la vie… ou la mort….

Alors, avec de la chance, un dieu se penche sur ce lien, prend pitié et fait preuve de compassion.

Je souris à Athéna qui nous observe avec un mélange d'agacement, de douceur et de blâme amusé. Près d'elle, une femme d'âge mur hoche doucement la tête.

Oui, déesse, je sais que vous n'êtes pour rien dans le cadeau que nous allons recevoir.

Je rêvons encore… Nous rêve toujours…..

Assis sur l'assise de cuir de la balançoire derrière mon Temple onirique, je laisse Milo tirer sur les cordes puis me pousser dans le dos.

Ouik

Ouik

Ouik

Ouik

Notre fils éclate de rire sur mes genoux.

Il aime la balançoire.

Ouik

Leon !

Ouik

Leon !

Ouik

Leon !

Ouik

Il aime les paons qui courent dans mon jardin également.

Ouik

Leon !

Ouik

Leon !

Ouik

Leon !

Ouik

"- Papa ! Je peux aller jouer avec Leon ?"

Je pose notre fils sur le sol.

Immédiatement, le petit garçon file jouer avec l'énorme paon bleu apparut en même temps que lui.

Les mains de Milo se pose sur mes épaules.

Il n'a pas besoin de me parler pour que je sente ses pensées.

Il n'en a jamais eut besoin.

Notre fils disparaît dans la brume de notre rêve mais il reviendra, à moins qu'il ne soit une fille… peut-être aura-t-il deux ans, peut-être en aura-t-il vingt cinq….

Peu importe…  
Le rêve ne verra jamais de fin…

Je ferme les yeux.

Je les sens tous, tous nos frères…

Nous sommes morts…

La vie n'est pas notre cadeau…  
Mais notre union à tous notre récompense…

Ouik

Ouik

Ouik

Ouik

Milo me pousse plus fort sur la balançoire, un peu plus haut.

Je les vois qui approchent…

Bleu acier…. Rose tendre…. Vert poivré… Menthe fraîche….

Juste ensembles…..


End file.
